


The Gross Troll

by iatethelastofthecorn



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Gen, Menstruation, bleeding trolls, cramping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iatethelastofthecorn/pseuds/iatethelastofthecorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>because someone asked, what if trolls had periods?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gross Troll

Sitting in a pile of empty faygo bottles and broken clown horns, covered in blood, resides a most disgusting and gross troll. Surprisingly enough, at this moment the blood percentage has shifted such that more is from the living troll then from the cold and rigor stiff heads he has surrounded himself with, the mass of their blood now safely bottled and stored in different locations, or used to 'decorate' the gross trolls current dwelling.

Every so often swears and groans can be heard from where the troll has curled in on himself. Hands pressing down hard in some vain attempt to alleviate the ache of cramps.  
The gross troll tries to stay quiet, he doesn't wish to be found. Though he still cannot stop his need to reach out, wanting desperately to not be alone as much as he wishes to keep people away.

Softly he speaks to the severed heads, referring to them by name, his best friends, his best motherfuckers he calls them.

They know his pain surely, bleeding as they do. Constant and unending even though it seems by now they should be devoid of anything left to spill.

They look on at him, one with a cracked tooth smile, another with surprise. Each and every face with glassy dull eyes of the dead. Souls wandering somewhere else in time, and if he were to think he couldn't say if he would be angry or relieved should any of them find him here.

He would say "BEST THEY ALL STAY GONE DEAD AND AWAY"

 

He would mean "i'm all alone and i be deserving that way"


End file.
